Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for depolymerizing coal. More particularly, coal is depolymerized under mild conditions using a hard acid/soft base treatment. The depolymerized coal is an excellent feedstock for liquefaction and can be converted in high yields to light liquid products under mild hydroprocessing conditions. The depolymerized coal can also be converted to low ash coal.